


a Father's rage

by space_goose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Verbal Abuse, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: Set in a dimension where Jerry Smith is a sick, dying man whose meds make him go absolutely fucking mental to the point where he verbally abuses his entire family.





	a Father's rage

**Author's Note:**

> my dad got really fucking mad today and i cant fucking talk to anyone about it so i decided to just write it instead. everything written (in the first chapter) is something that was said or happened. i thought it would make a nice chaptered fic so i can at least kill my dad through fictional characters and fanfiction since murder is illegal smh. i thank the gods that his dumb ass will never see this because the cunt will die before he can get his filthy hands on anything i write :')

It was always his fault. Every fight was his fault. Morty was a teenager, it's in his blood to talk back and be disobedient, but his dad seemed to think otherwise. It's almost as if his dad was never a teenager before and was always a serious, piece of shit.

All he wanted to do was write up his school assessment that was due tomorrow. It was a simple task, most of it just required him to copy and paste from his other document. He didn't want to use his home laptop because 1. the stupid thing didn't have the program he wrote on installed, and 2. it would get the job done much quicker.

His dad woke up in a mood. Just a minute after he woke up he had already screamed at Morty for no reason and slammed the bathroom door. He told Morty not to use the computer, but why? It was stupid, so Morty remained on it. He had a proper reason for why he was using it so Jerry had no right to kick him off. 

When Beth got home, Jerry got out of the shower and got dressed. He was still mad for absolutely no reason and had a talk to Beth in the bedroom. Morty knew it was about the fact he was on the computer and not his laptop. 

And he was right.

His father came stomping out of the bedroom, yelling at Morty to get off the computer. The boy was scared, but he wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction of being a controlling asshole. He had no right to scream at Morty without the boy explaining himself. But even when he tried, Jerry screamed even louder. He wouldn't listen to anything Morty said and screamed right next to his face, sending Morty to tears. He couldn't fucking stand his father. Beth tried to help, but nothing could stop the furious, crazed man.

Morty didn't hesitate to yell back at his dad. "Just fucking kill yourself!"

Jerry didn't even care. He kept screaming until he finally left after a good five minutes. Morty shut down the computer and went to his laptop, but that's when everything went to shit.

His father, in his crazed and furious state, started to yell at Beth. His words were much harsher and louder directed at her than they were at Morty. He sounded like he was about to murder her, but Morty couldn't dare leave his spot on the couch with his laptop on his lap. He was shaking and scared out of his mind, his heart beating like crazy and his entire mind was scrambled.

Jerry was going insane. His voice was as loud as a fucking jet engine. The entire neighbourhood could probably hear him screaming, yet, no one called the police. He yelled obscenities at Beth and told her how pointless she was, how she always sticks up for Morty, and how she never helps Jerry and makes him look like an idiot.

Morty wanted to kill him. He wanted to grab a knife and slit his neck open. 

God, he even called her a lesbian because she said she didn't _love_ him and wanted to leave.

Whenever Jerry tried to talk to Morty when they walked into the same room as Morty to scream at each other, the boy told him to fuck off and shut the fuck up. Jerry didn't even pay attention to the things he said which Morty didn't even mind. He didn't want Jerry to yell at him again, but he just wanted him to _stop screaming at his mother!_

The fight between the two adults went on for ten minutes. 

They ended up keeping their fight in the other end of the house, but god, they were so loud. Morty started bawling his eyes out after a while. He was too scared to listen to music. He didn't want something to happen and not notice it. He needed to make sure Jerry didn't hurt Beth or else he would definitely call the police.

He never did, but he did apparently throw something at the window which explained the loud bang he heard, which was followed with him crying as he raged, which only fueled Morty's suspicions that his mother had been hit and killed. It never happened, but Morty nearly had a heart attack when he thought it happened.

Even after they finished fighting, Morty wasn't okay. He was still shaking and crying lightly, hardly even able to type at his keyboard because of the way his arms and fingers trembled. Beth was ready to leave, she told Morty so. She was scared of Jerry hurting her if she tried to, but she was so ready to just walk out on him at that exact moment. She was done with these pointless fights. They only made her feel like shit and ruin her self-esteem.

This was Morty's fault. It's always his fault. He's useless! But when Beth finally walked into the lounge room when Jerry had pissed off into his own room, Morty desperately told her "it's not my fault!". She told him just to listen to Jerry, but he did. He may have talked back, but he was only stating his opinion. Jerry's a psycho and it wasn't Morty's fault-- but he was still guilt-ridden because he knew it was really his fault. But he couldn't believe it. He was so fed up with everything bad that happened being his responsibility.

Jerry called Beth a horrible mother just because she was standing up for her son that was being verbally abused, and apparently that makes her the bad guy? All it does is made Morty feel uncomfortable to talk to his mother because he felt like this was all his fault... which it is. Always.

After a while, Morty started to laugh instead of cry as he trembled and twitched. He watched as his father, who was ignoring him, made coffee. 

Morty had never realised how easy his father was to kill until then.


End file.
